<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know You Care by ras789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544251">I Know You Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras789/pseuds/ras789'>ras789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, all fluff no substance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras789/pseuds/ras789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soojin would never ever (not in a million years) admit that she calls Shuhua baby behind closed doors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know You Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to all the ladies who haven't had someone to play with their hair this long long quarantine. Pour yourself a glass of wine, you deserve it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late. 4:30 AM late.</p>
<p>Soojin had tried to battle sleep for as long as she could but she had finally surrendered her cell phone to the charger a few short minutes ago. Anybody she would want to text was asleep by now and the stupid game she’d been trying to play recently wasn’t fulfilling her with anything except frustration. The boredom paired with her sleepy eyes was not doing her any favors in the early morning hours.</p>
<p>Just when she was about to drift from the delirious state in between being awake and asleep to being completely asleep, a knock came from her door. It was so soft that she thought she might be hearing things.</p>
<p>She wasn’t though, because seconds after the knock there was a puppy licking her face and a soft voice drifted from the door, “Jinjin?”</p>
<p>All she could muster was a “Hm?”</p>
<p>“Are you awake?” The soft voice had turned louder after her response.</p>
<p>“Iamnow,” Soojin’s response came out slurred, all in one word.</p>
<p>With that the lights flicked on, illuminating Shuhua in the doorway. Her hair was tied up in a towel, she was wearing nothing but a long shirt, and she was holding cup noodles in one hand with chopsticks and her spoon balanced precariously on top. Mata was standing behind her, following Shuhua like her shadow. She looks exactly like someone who left their parents for a foreign country at the age of sixteen before they understood how to completely take care of themself.</p>
<p>Shuhua crawled from the foot of the bed to the pillow she claimed as hers, careful not to spill any of her noodles as she settled into her spot between Soojin and the wall.</p>
<p>“You spill that in my bed, and you’re sleeping in the ramen sheets and I’m sleeping in your bed.”  Soojin tries to keep up her tough exterior, but she still rolls over to face the side of the bed Shuhua had climbed into and drapes an arm over her legs. She digs her forehead into Shuhua’s side, near her hip bone.</p>
<p>Shuhua drops a hand on Soojin’s head and brushes away some wild curls, disheveled from tossing and turning in bed after releasing her perfectly disheveled updo from the awards show they’d attended earlier in the night. The six of them had gathered in the living room after arriving back home and shared a couple of bottles of wine to celebrate their win (and commiserate their multiple losses) of the night. They’d passed around a bottle of white and red, each of them pouring a glass of each for the person to their right. Some of them ended up sharing glasses when they realized they didn’t have enough for everyone to have their own for each color, each person poured more generously than the woman before her. Since she was sharing with Shuhua, Yuqi poured well more than two servings in each of their glasses. On top of that, Shuhua doesn’t care for wine much so Soojin wagers she ended up drinking much more than her fair share. Showering was the last thing she wanted to do in her tipsy state, so she settled for makeup wipes and brushing her teeth.</p>
<p>“You know, I would’ve made you something more substantial if you would’ve told me you were hungry?” Soojin has to admit she’s a little confused that Shuhua didn’t ask her to cook for her, usually, she’s unashamed of asking Soojin for favors (especially when it comes to food).</p>
<p>Shuhua chuckles a little, “You said you were tired, and I wouldn’t have trusted you around a burner after you fell in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Soojin nips at Shuhua’s hip bone after she says that, jokingly annoyed by Shuhua’s comment regarding her tipsy state.</p>
<p>Shuhua squeals way too loud for the thin walls of their dorm, letting out a scratchy “Ow!”</p>
<p>Soojin untangles herself from Shuhua, knowing she’s not going to sleep anytime soon and scoots up to lean against the wall to match Shuhua’s position, “That’s not what you were saying the other night.”</p>
<p>There’s the sharp sensation of Shuhua’s elbow in her side and Soojin groans a little but still turns to look at Shuhua with an innocent gaze.</p>
<p>“So,” Shuhua pauses and sucks some noodles from her cup, “You were waiting for me?”</p>
<p>“Stop,” Soojin groans again, pouting a little at the implication of Shuhua’s statement.</p>
<p>“No,” Shuhua tilts her head from the awkward angle they’re sitting in to kiss Soojin on the cheek, “It’s cute. I don’t see why you’re acting so embarrassed when it’s just the two of us in here.”</p>
<p>Soojin sighs and gets out of the bed, Shuhua had a point and she doesn’t want to admit it. Their relationship is still new, everything is fresh and Shuhua always has been on a different level of affection already. Soojin is trying her best to catch up (at least in private) but she can’t bring herself to get rid of the red that flushes her cheeks anytime Shuhua so much as compliments her nowadays.</p>
<p>She grabs the brush from her vanity and uses her fingers to motion for Shuhua to spin around before she plops back in her spot on the bed. Gently, she removes the towel from Shuhua’s head and starts brushing her wet hair. The long black hair is tangled from hairspray and bobby pins, despite the conditioning treatment Shuhua had done in the shower.</p>
<p>This is one thing she knows Shuhua loves. In their month or so long relationship so far, many a night had been spent laying in Soojin’s bed, her hands tangled in Shuhua’s prized hair, listening to her babble in her signature mix of Korean and occasional Mandarin when she can’t think of the right word she wants to speak as Soojin plays with her hair. She’s listened to stories of Shuhua’s childhood, of pranks her sisters schemed against her, holidays at her grandmother’s, the nights she’d spent on the playground near her elementary school when her friend’s thought it was cool to sneak out of their houses before they realized they didn’t actually have anything to do. Soojin countered with stories of her own, the pressures she felt from her parents when she’d joined their company, the days and nights she’d spent in dance studios giggling with her friends before they all got too serious about it, and how she missed her little sister more than anything.</p>
<p>“What do you want for your birthday Shu?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Shuhua pauses as if she’s seriously thinking about it, “A unicorn, a daesang award, a vacation, and -”</p>
<p>“Baby stop,” Soojin complains.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to tell me that you haven’t gotten me anything for my birthday and it’s in approximately 19 hours?”</p>
<p>Shuhua’s voice is teasing as it often is, but Soojin has genuinely been concerned about this for weeks now. After the turbulence that was the lead up to their relationship, she’d been wanting to do something special for Shuhua but she wasn’t really sure what the appropriate gift was to get your girlfriend of one month who also happens to be your girl group member. Google doesn’t return curated lists from Cosmo for that search.</p>
<p>“Don’t twist my words,” she warns.</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’ll ask you a different question,” Shuhua pauses to slurp some more noodles, “Since when do you call me baby?”</p>
<p>“I don’t.”</p>
<p>“You just did,” Shuhua twists around suddenly, snatching the brush from Soojin’s hands.</p>
<p>“Must’ve been the wine,” Soojin shrugs.</p>
<p>“So it was because of the wine when you said it this morning when you were yelling at me because I was late, or two days ago when we were walking the dogs, or -”</p>
<p>Soojin grabs the brush back from her hands and returns it to the vanity, spinning back around with her hands on her hips, “Do you want me to stop?”</p>
<p>“No!” Shuhua perks at attention, setting the cup noodles in her lap while she stares at Soojin with puppy eyes like she was a three year old caught drawing on the walls.</p>
<p>“Are you done with that?” Soojin changes the topic and points at Shuhua’s empty cup. They don’t need a repeat of the night they’d left a bowl of food on the floor to bring to the kitchen the next morning that Haku ended up getting into and getting horrendous diarrhea from.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Shuhua passes it to Soojin who turns to walk out of the room to dispose of the trash and dump the silverware in the sink to be washed later. When she returns, Shuhua is on her side with the covers pulled up to her chin and one dog is curled up behind her knees, the other laying behind her back. Soojin flips the lights off and returns to her spot in bed, finally ready for the sleep her body was yearning for.</p>
<p>Shuhua wraps her arm around Soojin’s waist, and as always, Soojin intertwines her fingers with Shuhua’s as she holds it in place.</p>
<p>“For the record,” Shuhua whispers in her ear from behind, “You could give me a piece of chewed-up gum for my birthday and I’d love it. And I think it’s pretty fucking cute when you call me baby, you big softie.”</p>
<p>Soojin chuckles at the statement and squeezes Shuhua’s hand, “Stop talking and go to bed Yeh Shuhua.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways this is kind of a deleted scene/epilogue (can you post an epilogue before you write the original?) to something much longer I'm working on that doesn't quite fit, so I guess if you like this keep an eye out for that in the future.</p>
<p>Hopefully my English wasn't too insufferable!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>